<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>that one field trip fic by censored</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313408">that one field trip fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/censored/pseuds/censored'>censored</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Peter Parker, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:55:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/censored/pseuds/censored</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>field trip fic, what else can i say?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Peter Parker’s Field Trips, peter parker and his field trips</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>that one field trip fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i write peter parker fics<br/>which means, i must write the field trip trope</p><p>so, i started this right when i got into parkner and then abandoned it for way too long<br/>i took a break from writing a different fic to just finish this<br/>aka, its not great</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If Peter had a hit-list, whoever allowed this field trip to exist would definitely be on it. He doesn’t have one, but if he did, they would be on it. He was sure that it wasn’t Pepper, Pepper wouldn’t do this to him. Maybe Mr. Stark, but he doesn’t involve himself with PR much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was probably someone who didn’t even know that Peter went to Midtown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Parker Luck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter was annoyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was grumpy. He knew he was. He always got irritable when Harley left for more than a day. Harley had been gone on a mission, top-secret, for two weeks now and Peter was irritable. Harley wasn’t on this mission as Iron Lad, even though he had his armor on him and ready at all times. No, he was a civilian in this mission. The media hadn’t discovered him yet so Nat stole him to go undercover. Somewhere. Somewhere Peter didn’t know because it was top-secret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter noticed the decathlon team start to settle down and he reached towards his wrist, tapping the bracelet that controlled the barely noticeable earbuds in his ears so he could hear again. He would always be able to hear something, but at least these earbuds lowered enough he didn’t get a migraine. The sound turned on seamlessly and Peter gave himself an imaginary pat on the back. He had just recently developed these and they worked perfectly.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Harrington finally began talking again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for us to see the labs of Stark Tower,” Peter drowned him out as he held back a snort. Once in a lifetime, yeah right. Not like he practically lived there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Decathlon ended shortly after that and Peter silently grabbed a permission slip as he left the room. If anyone had tried to talk to him, he didn’t notice it, too lost in his thoughts of creating a hit list for if he ever becomes a villain. And Harley, but Harley was always on his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took the train back to Stark Tower and silently made his way to the restricted elevator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Peter, welcome home. May Parker is napping on the couch on Floor 78, Miss Boss is in her office on Floor 75, Boss is on Floor 85, and Harley Keener is not in the building,” FRIDAY announced once the doors shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, FRIDAY, could you take me to floor 78?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Peter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And there was May, asleep on the couch, still in her scrubs. Peter quietly made his way past her and dropped off the permission slip on the table, knowing she would see it and laugh before signing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FRIDAY opened the elevator doors for him and the elevator moved up to Floor 85 without prompting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pete! I finally figured out the correct alloy we need-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Peter let himself get sucked into the blissful vibe of the lab. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>======</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The field trip came too soon. As everything you aren’t looking forward to seems to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter barely held back a groan as he arrived at Midtown and saw the bus ready to take him back to where he lived. Why did he even wake up early enough to take the train?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He climbed up on the bus and Mr. Harrington gave him way too bright of a smile for how early it was. Ned waved a hand from the middle of the bus and Peter made his way over to him, nodding to MJ when he saw her in the seat next to theirs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, I am so excited. This is insane. We are going to see the labs!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ned, dude, you’ve been there,” Peter told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but we always just watch movies or build Lego, we don’t go to the labs!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter slumped into his seat as a reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>======</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All too soon, they were in front of Stark Tower. For people who live in New York, his classmates were acting as though they had never seen the Tower. Peter tapped three times on the top of his bracelet, sending an “I love/miss you” to Harley. As they walked in through the front doors, he got three taps back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bit back a smile as Mr. Harrington went up to the front desk to check them in. Movement from the elevator caught his eye and he glanced up to see the Head Intern, Emily, making her way over to their group and introducing herself to Mr. Harrington. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to smack his head into the nearest wall. Of course, someone he regularly interacts with is leading the tour. His life was a cliche. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello everyone, welcome to Stark Industries! My name is Emily and I’m one of the Head Interns for SI. So, that means my job is to continue my internship while simultaneously keeping all of the other interns on track and giving reports to my superior. Now, due to the Head of Security’s preferences, you all will be receiving a badge that must be visible at all times.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She began to pass out the blank SI passes to his classmates and Peter held his breath as she reached him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Peter, here’s your tour pass for today,” she gave him a smile and moved on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter glanced at the badge. Happy would never let him be in the system twice so why would Emily- the pass was the fake one they sold in the gift shop. The one that is a glorified piece of paper and has no legitimacy in the building except in looks. Genius. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clipped it to his shirt and ignored the look that Flash tried to give him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emily finished passing out the badges and moved the group towards the elevators. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so to start off our tour, Stark Industries was founded by Howard Stark in-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter tuned her out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt bad, of course, but he had heard this before and read the entire tour guide script while waiting for Pepper in her office once. Tony had made him go to every floor in this tower at least once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the brief history, Emily got them into the elevators and FRIDAY whisked them off to the marketing development floor. They may be a STEM school but the tour consisted of all aspects of SI, not just the fun labs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His classmates were excitedly chattering as the elevator made its way to the 15th floor, letting them off into a nicely decorated office space split into individual stations and larger group focused areas. It wasn’t the busier floor in the building but there were a lot of people working there, so Emily made them stand to the side and out of the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is the marketing development floor, where responsibilities range from social media presence to creating presentations for other companies to see. They are the ones that make us look good to the public.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter was so glad that most of the Avengers stayed in the Compound upstate. Pepper was too nice to come and ruin this trip for him and he was hoping she was keeping Tony in check. Harley was still on that dumb missionーhe mindlessly tapped his bracelet three more timesー and wouldn’t be back for a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter knew the supervisors on the marketing development floor and was around often enough that he was recognizable to most of the people who worked in the tower, so when the supervisor for the floor approached Emily, he ducked his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys, my name is Noah and I’m the supervisor of this floor. I know that this may not be your interest, so we thank you for not complaining about this portion of the tour, it gets more exciting, don’t worry. I know most of you have probably seen the Twitter account for SI. That is our best way to get the information we want out to the people, but also it allows us to hear feedback on our actions. We also, as Emily probably mentioned, are the creators of proposals to stockholders and other companies that may be interested in a product. R&amp;D does the heavy lifting of making incredible products, but we are the ones to get them advertised to the correct people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah finished his short speech and asked for questions, giving Peter a small nod as he answered the question Sally had asked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone who worked here was amazing and Peter should send everyone who ignored his presence today a fruit basket. He never really advertised his ‘internship’ at school, but word got out about him going to Stark Tower almost daily and Peter couldn’t just say that he lived and worked there. He got Pepper to create some internship forms for the school if they ever asked and told the people who asked that he had an internship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The internship could be real, he did enough small tasks around the building to look like an intern, which is why those who work here know him, but he does so much more. He and Harley both worked with Tony and Pepper, but Harley spent a bit more time with Pepper. He was learning the business side of SI, and while Peter was too, it just wasn’t clicking for him. Harley, on the other hand, was perfect in the business field. He was charismatic, persuasive, and he demanded attention when he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter worked with Tony more, and Harley practically lived in the lab as well. Peter preferred the control he had in the lab, the control he didn’t have to fight for. He knew what he was doing and people know that he knows what he is doing, so there is never any doubt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony was quite obvious in his grooming for them to take over SI. Their exact titles hadn’t been determined yet as they discovered their strengths and weaknesses, but Peter knew that Pepper and Tony were ready to hand over SI once Harley and Peter graduated from MIT. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were once again in the elevator and Peter heard Emily mention that the next stop was the museum before they took a lunch break. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is the museum for Stark Industries?” Abe asked from the back of the elevator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is some information about SI, but due to popular demand, a heroes museum has been implemented. It contains the Avengers of course, but it also contains some other lesser-known heroes,” Emily called back to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elevator opened and Peter looked out at the museum that he had a hand in designing, but Pepper and Harley took the reigns for most of it. The center point was the Avengers, displaying some outdated uniforms and the currently used uniform. If their identity was known, their name was listed, along with important dates and facts. Nothing too important and nothing that could help a villain get the upper hand was displayed, like fears or anything of that sort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter remembered how excited Harley was to show him the Spider-Man display, as he had designed it completely by himself. With a grin, he tapped twice on his watch, letting Harley know that he was on his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ned elbowed him as Harley gave three taps back, “Dude, where is the Spider-Man display?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter rolled his eyes, leading Ned and MJ towards the Spider-Man display, where his first suit was, along with his normal suit and the Iron Spider suit. His name wasn’t there, but there was a spot ready for when he did reveal himself. His important dates were the day he decided to become Spider-Man, the day he first saved someone’s life, his fight against Toomes, and the day he started dating Harley. To protect both their identities, it just said: “Spider-Man and his significant other began to officially date.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is so cool!” Ned exclaimed, drawing more people over the beloved Queens hero display. Peter slipped away once Flash declared, “I’ve met Spider-Man before!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Flash, so did we. He saved us in DC if you don’t remember.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter made his way over to the lesser-known hero section, where the defenders were, along with the Iron Lad display. Harley didn’t patrol, but he was known to patrol with Spider-Man on occasion, and he was there during larger fights. The red and silver suit replica stood proudly as the only suit in the case. Harley didn’t want to reveal his identity quite yet, so the name section was blank. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iron Lad finished creating his suit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iron Lad completed his first mission.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iron Lad and his significant other began to officially date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If anyone looked closely, they would realize that Spider-Man and Iron Lad had the same date for that last entry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter moved on before anyone did make that connection and made his way to the Iron Man display. Sure, it was Tony Stark’s display and his suits, but Peter could see marks of Harley and his improvements. One description of a suit mentioned that Tony did not create it, the suit had been created within a day by “Stark’s two heirs.” Way to be subtle Tony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emily called a time warning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That you and your boy?” MJ asked him, making Peter almost jump out his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, MJ. Warn a guy next time,” Peter grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She raised an eyebrow at him and nodded towards the description, silently prodding him to answer.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we got bored one day and just decided to make a suit from memory. Tony was a bit shocked. The suit works perfectly, but Tony is always improving them, so it ended up here. You can actually see our initials on the side of the wrist if you look closely,” he quietly explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MJ leaned in to glance at the wrist, and sure enough, a small “PBP &amp; HJK” was engraved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright guys, times up! We gotta move on. Hopefully, you were able to see all the exhibits you wanted to. Next stop, we are going to take a short break for lunch, so if you’ll follow me to the elevator…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emily?” Flash finally spoke up once they were on the elevator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is a student in this group who has mentioned they have an internship here, but you don’t allow high school students to apply for internships.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is true, high school students are not allowed to apply for internships-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha! You were lying, Parker, I knew it!” Flash interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t interrupt me. As I was saying, high school students are not permitted to apply for an internship, however, that does not mean that it is not possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter was behind him but he could definitely hear Flash’s jaw drop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If someone takes interest in a high school student, then they can do the required paperwork in order for that student to get an internship. Since you brought this up, I assume you know Peter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emily gave Peter a grin and Peter waved in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know Parker?” Flash exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course, I know Peter, everyone does. He does so much around the building, I don’t think there is anybody who works here that doesn’t know him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Peter does have an internship here? Who was the person who took an interest in him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Emily smirked, “Peter does and doesn’t have an internship here. He doesn’t work under me in R&amp;D, but he does work alongside me occasionally.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emily isn’t getting a fruit basket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has been working with us more recently, but I think that’s because his boyfriend is out of town and he’s been bored so he comes to hang out in the intern labs. We’ve never gotten so much done than these last two weeks, let me tell you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter has a boyfriend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t he work in the intern labs if he has an internship?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm down everyone!” Emily called out, “Peter doesn’t actually intern here, he just works with Stark up in the private labs. The two of them produce more products in a week than the entire intern lab produces in a month, and there are 50 of us. Now, we have arrived at the cafeteria, feel free to grab whatever you want. You have 30 minutes to eat before we move on to the R&amp;D labs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter could see his classmates struggle to decide whether they wanted to grill him or go get food, but eventually, they went to go get their lunch. Once he got his favorite Thai, Peter sat down at a table with Ned and MJ. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ned opened his mouth to talk, but was immediately interrupted by every single member of the decathlon team sitting down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Peter, spill. You work with Stark?” Abe asked. He didn’t seem all too surprised and Peter remembered that Abe was actually a decent person who has complimented Peter on his intelligence in prior conversations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter, you have a boyfriend? Since when?” Sally interrupted before Peter could respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter could feel a headache approaching and sighed, tapping three times to Harley, before answering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One question at a time or I’m not answering any. To answer Abe, yes I work with Tony Stark. He got in contact with me after he realized that I was improving Stark Phones and offered me an internship. It didn’t end up being an internship because he enjoyed working with me in his lab, so on paper, I’m his personal intern, but I just work on my own projects mostly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And your boyfriend?” Cindy prodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I have a boyfriend. He also works with Mr. Stark, but also with Ms. Potts. We have been dating for about a year and a half. He’s currently out of town, which is why Emily mentioned that I have been in the intern labs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, look at his face!” Sally cooed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter felt his face turn red, “Any other questions?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Parker, I have one-” Flash began before the elevator doors opening distracted everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Darlin? FRIDAY said you were here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he even finished his question, Peter was out of his chair and running towards the elevator, “Harley!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harley easily caught him as Peter flung himself at him, spinning him around and giving him a kiss that didn’t really work because of how wide the two of them were smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, baby,” Harley said as he set Peter down, not breaking the hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Peter responded with a grin, going up onto his toes to kiss Harley again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We seem to have an audience,” Harley mentioned, flicking his eyes behind Peter for a moment, before leaning down to press a kiss to Peter’s jaw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harley straightened up and wrapped his arm around Peter, bringing him closer to his side, as if Peter wasn’t already glued to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hiya, I’m Harley,” Harley tipped an imaginary hat towards Peter’s stunned decathlon team.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harley, this is the decathlon team. We are here on a field trip, they were just asking me about my ‘internship’ and you,” Peter introduced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sally and Cindy, along with Seymour, were eyeing Harley with a look in their eye, making Peter wrap his arms a tad tighter around Harley. Peter knew Harley was attractive. Anyone with eyes could see it. He was 6 feet of lean muscle, with tawny hair that curled around his ears, and blue eyes that shined with mischief. They were definitely secure in their relationship, but that didn’t mean Peter couldn’t show a bit more affection towards his boyfriend when he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Flash looked absolutely speechless, while the rest of the class seemed to accept that this was a weird field trip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you just get back?” Peter asked his boyfriend when it was clear that no one else was going to be saying anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harley hummed in answer, “Yeah, just landed on the roof and FRIDAY gave her normal rundown of who was where, and my plans of picking you up from class were disrupted when she said you were already here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Harley, I would say it’s good to see you, but Peter has been a huge help in the intern labs, so I don’t think I want you stealing him back,” Emily walked up to the group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emily, nice to see you. How’s the project going?” Harley asked, warmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good! Peter got me out of the stalemate I hit. I hate to interrupt this, but Midtown, you have ten minutes before we move on in the tour, so I would go eat some of that food you grabbed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, the thought of being hungry got the class to disperse and Emily gave them a nod before moving back to her own meal. Peter leaned up to press a kiss to Harley’s jaw, detangling his arms from around him, and grabbing his hand to lead him over to his meal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t get injured, did you? I know my watch didn’t go off but I just wanna make sure,” Peter quietly asked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m all good, baby. Easy peasy, just a long mission.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter gave him a bright smile. Harley’s eyes softened, as they did when he looked at Peter and booped the brunet’s nose with his free hand. Before Peter could retaliate, they had arrived back at the table, and Peter was pleased to see that his class had slightly rearranged to leave a spot for Harley to sit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Harley, how long have you known Stark?” Seymour asked, probably expecting an answer that aligned with how long he and Peter had been dating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I met the old man about seven, eight years ago?” Harley glanced at the nearest camera, where FRIDAY fact-checked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harley and Boss met approximately seven and three-quarter years ago, Peter and Boss met two and a half years ago, and Peter and Harley met two years ago,” FRIDAY supplied, which was the answer but also more information than either boy wanted to be revealed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, now that they know that I work for Mr. Stark, I can finally ask: FRIDAY, who did you notify when I entered the building? And where is Mr. Stark right now?” Peter asked, not looking towards the camera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I informed both Boss and MissBoss of your arrival, Peter. Boss is currently in your shared lab and I do expect that after the R&amp;D lab section of the tour, he will ask to bring you to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be so down, darlin, you can show off a bit,” Harley gave him a smirk and Peter felt his insides melt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright! Time to go see the highly anticipated R&amp;D labs, everyone. Meet me at the elevator once you clean up,” Emily announced, perfectly timing it so nobody could respond to Harley’s comment and Peter decided that she would get a fruit basket after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His classmates looked disappointed again but most got up to put their plates away. Some lingered for a moment, which means Flash lingered. Harley gave him a glare and he walked off, grumbling under his breath about “Stupid, Parker.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I could just skip the rest and go cuddle with you upstairs?” Peter asked half-heartedly, knowing that Tony would somehow make it worse if he skipped out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, the old man would drag you by your ears in order to embarrass you in front of your class,” Harley kissed the curls on his head, “Date night tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh absolutely, you aren’t getting out of my sight,” Peter smiled, “Now let’s go before Emily embarrasses me even more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Emily began to describe the R&amp;D floors and the rules they would have to follow so Peter’s classmates couldn’t ask him a wave of questions again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter and Harley stuck to the back of the group as Emily led them around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Harley back? Dammit, he is!” Peter heard some scientist say, a bit too loudly because the entire class turned towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to see you too, Alexander,” Harley responded, amusement prevalent on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Harley you know I didn’t mean it like that,” Alexander laughed, “we were just enjoying having Peter around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is Parker so popular here?! He isn’t even an intern!” Flash had finally burst. Peter was impressed he lasted this long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alexander raised an eyebrow, “Pete is much more than an intern and so is Harley. They help out everywhere when they aren’t busy with their own responsibilities. Jealousy isn’t a good look, kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Moving on!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter groaned as Harley chuckled. There was Tony Stark, wearing a suit, but the grease on the side of his hands revealed that he just came from the lab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, mechanic,” Harley waved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony gave a mindless wave before doing a double-take.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When the hell did you get back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Harley let go of Peter’s hand to go give Tony a brief hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glad you’re back, kid,” Peter heard Tony whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They separated and Harley moved to go back towards Peter, but of course, Mr. Stark wouldn’t allow that to happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pete! Come here,” Tony beckoned, pulling Peter into a side hug and messing up his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tony!” Peter smacked Tony’s hand away from further messing up his curls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some of the scientists laughed, used to the trio’s antics, but his decathlon team gasped at how disrespectful Peter was towards the legendary Tony Stark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry kid,” Tony said with a grin that said he was anything but sorry, “we’ll let Emily and your class finish up. Emily, meet us on Floor 85 when you’re done here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elevator closed and Peter held back a grin at the looks on his classmates’ faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, you just ruined R&amp;D and Emily’s day. Now they have to deal with a ton of questions!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you really that upset?” Harley pulled him to his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I needed to get away from them for a bit, they were bombarding me with so many questions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get too comfortable, Pete, we gotta go clean up the lab of anything too confidential before they arrive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They arrived on Floor 85, which was one of their many labs. This one, on paper, was one of Tony’s private labs, but they ended up converting it into a lab all three of them could use together. Peter had his own lab, Harley had his own, Tony had his own, but they also had a few shared ones. Usually, Peter worked in either 85 or 80, but he had been preferring 85 recently, which is why it was absolute chaos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The floor was big enough for them all to have their own separate spaces, but then Harley and Peter merged into one space, which resulted in Harley taking over part of Tony’s section. Floor 85 had plenty of room for Dum-E, U, and Butterfingers to roll about and there was a testing space for the Iron suits. Peter had a wall of chemicals ready to be used, while a welding station sat far away from anything flammable. All three of their suits were displayed, not the ones they actively used, of course, just some backups or older marks. Each work station had a hologram set up, Peter having an incredibly zoomed in picture of one of his web-shooters he was trying to improve, Harley was working out some bugs in the shoulder missile section of the shoulders of his armor, and Tony had Bucky’s arm schematics idly floating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Harley! I finally got that alloy integrated, but I need to figure out a way to fit more fluid in the web-shooters.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In all honesty, it was Peter’s fault for bringing that up. They were supposed to be clearing the lab of anything that was too confidential for his classmates to see. But then Harley and Peter and Tony were all standing in front of the display, which FRIDAY expanded so they could all take a look. Then Tony requested FRIDAY turn on their lab playlist because he just got inspired for something else, leaving Harley and Peter to ponder over changes to the Spider-Man suit. One thing led to another and Harley grabbed his shoulder piece to alter, while Tony was rapidly rearranging a hologram to fit a new design, and Peter sat down to start work on his web-shooters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had been humming along to Sweet Child O Mine when Peter noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. He glanced up and barely caught the web-shooter before it hit the table. His decathlon team was flicking their eyes over every single part of the lab. The lab they didn’t make sure was safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“FRIDAY, music off, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This, of course, caused Harley and Tony to look up. Tony flicked his hands down to close the display he had been working on and walked over to the group, spurring Peter into action. He gently placed his web-shooter onto the table and flicked the hologram down, wiping his hands on an extra rag. Harley powered down his tools before getting up to join Tony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well, that didn’t go as planned.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, did you really expect to be able to enter a lab without getting sucked into another project?” Emily asked, a glint in her eyes as she took in their appearance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What were you guys working on?” Cindy asked before Tony could defend himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that’s confidential. Yeah, confidential. FRIDAY?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few more things moved out of sight from the decathlon team.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess we can do a tiny Q&amp;A? Right, Pete?” Tony grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harley! Welcome back, sweetie. Everything went okay?” Pepper, the queen herself, appeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which caused another uproar from the class. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter was sure his class was going to go into shock at this point. Most, excluding Ned and MJ, had their jaws dropped and eyes wide. Pepper was a sight to behold. Her presence in a room was powerful, her pantsuit even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hiya, Pep. Good to see you,” Harley gave Pepper a hug, “Everything went smoothly. Tony has decided to make Pete’s life a living hell, apparently.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I noticed that,” Pepper glared at Mr. Stark. “Remember, you all signed NDAs in order to be in this room. Anything you have seen or heard on this tour is strictly confidential and legal action will be taken if any of it is released.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony clapped his hands, not that he needed to in order to draw attention, “Who has a question?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cindy gave Mr. Stark a look that read ‘are you serious?’ and Peter was reminded of how much he loved his team.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just to recap,” Abe started before anyone else could, “Peter and Harley are dating and they’re your personal interns. From the way the others act around them, they’re probably in line to take over SI. They hold a ton of power already and you already tend to leave them in charge, is that right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony gaped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pepper grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of his team all looked like they already knew this. Even Flash, although it looked like it was taking a moment to actually sink in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter had to hand it to Abe. He nailed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even Harley looked impressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatー” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tony, you didn’t think that these kids wouldn’t figure it out, would you? They’re the top of their class,” Pepper playfully said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feel free to come by anytime,” Pepper continued, “just ask Peter to let one of us know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, she led the still gaping Tony away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Emily clapped, “I’m afraid we’ve run out of time. I hope you all enjoyed the tour!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She corralled his classmates into the elevator and they all waved to Harley and Peter as the doors shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” Peter asked, glancing at the nearest camera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Already done, Peter. Midtown has received a notice that you have permission to leave the field trip early and remain here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Harley said, snaking his arms around Peter’s waist, “wanna get cleaned up and get the movie night started?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter grinned, leaning his head back against Harley’s shoulder. “Absolutely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>===</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Group Conversation: peter is an idiot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>abe, betty, charles, cindy, sally, seymour</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>abe: well we can cross that off the list of mysterious things about peter</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>cindy: the internship got confirmed, stark’s relation to him, and the secret SO got revealed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sally: so much progress!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>charles: im mad i lost the bet</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>betty: thats your fault for assuming the SO was female</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>charles: &gt;:/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>charles: he’s bi! it was possible</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>cindy: suck it up charles</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sally: the museum exposed so much</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sally: like harley being ironlad, them dating, and “stark’s two heirs” like come on</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>betty: lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <span>betty: should we tell peter its a bit obvious?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>charles: nah, let them figure it out</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>abe: none of yall were subtle checking out harley today just so you know</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seymour: shut it abe</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seymour: so when do you think we should let peter know that we know he’s spider-man</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and there's that</p><p>i dont really like this fic much, but i thought i would post it anyway bc there's no reason not to</p><p>join the parkner discord server! https://discord.gg/nDyCx6p</p><p>hope y'all enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>